What The Flying Shits Of Hell?
by AKSQUARED
Summary: WTF! I just wanted some damn pussy and this chick wants to make a relationship out of this…. What. The. Flying. Shits. Of. Hell? Demetri/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, My Sister's Keeper here. This is a Demetri/Oc Fanfiction. This is my third Twilight story. I'm going to post like 3 chapters and you guys can tell me if I should continue with my story._

* * *

**Demetri POV:**

I walked into the bar about an hour and a half ago, my bright red eyes scanning the crowd for someone to supply me with a meal for the night. This one girl picked at my eye for a while. She was sitting on the bar table itself, her shoes, sexy black stilettos, on the table beside her and her petite feet resting on the bar stool in front of her. She had long brown hair, fair, creamy skin, and a sexy black dressed that turned me on just by looking at it. I wonder how far she would have to bend in order for me to see her ass.

I smirked at my –according to Alec- dick-ish ways. I walked up to her, never making eye contact with her, only focused on her neck and how long it would take before she became my companion for the rest of the night.

I could tell by the way she looked; she was a sweet, innocent girl. But the smell of alcohol on her dress and body told me otherwise. I leaned into her, not caring that I'm invading her personal space.

"Hey, my name's Demetri. What are you doing her all alone at the bar like this?" I asked her, going for the kind, gentleman type of act.

"I'm Mahgahyne. **(AN: Pronounced Magan) **I don't even know anymore. I came to meet someone but the guy that was supposed to be here, bailed on me," She said, tearing up. I can tell by the way she spoke, she was drunk. We talked a little more about pure and utter BULLSHIT. But I didn't complain. I just wanted some pussy and blood and be on my marry way. ~Insert Dazzling, white, sexy smile here~ She looked up at my mouth, and before I could register what was happening, her mouth was on mine and her arms were around my neck.

I welcomed the kiss greatly. Hell, I placed my hands on her bottom and pulled her closer to me, causing her legs to open wider to accommodate my body frame. I smirked and broke the kiss, moving down to her neck. I placed my nose in the crook of her neck and instantly was in a trance. Her scent was just sooo… Delicious! It was a mixture of honey suckle and vanilla extract. I nipped at it a couple of times, causing her to moan out in pleasure. I continued nipping at her neck, dying to sink my teeth in, but then I'd be giving away my race and species to the human world. I lifted her up and slipped my hand under her dress and underwear, placing my cold hands on the soft flesh of her bottom.

"You're freezing cold," She whispered to me. I nodded and licked the raw flesh under my mouth. We kissed again and I slipped her underwear off her and placed them in my pocket. Things were getting pretty heated in the club, but quite frankly, I didn't give a fuck about what these people though. I can easily rid this club of all these pathetic humans, wasting their lives. Good for nothing, no good…. Errrrrt. Pause. Back to the sexual situation at hand here.

"Do you wanna go and take this somewhere else?" I asked her, whispering in her ear. She nodded and slid off the stool. Compared to me, she was tiny. I could say she was about 5 ft 3 in, while I'm about 6 ft 5 in. tall. She put her heels on and I placed my coat on her small frame. I know she's my food and all but, I don't want my food to get cold. Then I'd have to warm it up, and in case you haven't noticed, it's kinda hard to warm up a body. Just sayin.

She greatly welcomed my coat and I placed my arm around her, walked her out front to my car. I held the door open for her as she slid into the passenger side. I shut the door, got in on the driver's side, started the engine and drove off to my temporary apartment. The place should last me right until it's time for Alec, Felix and I to head back to Italia.

Why we have to come back to Seattle, is beyond my mind to care. I understand why Alec has to be here, with the baby-momma bull with this chick named Bella, but I don't see how that involves me and Felix. I open the apartment complex to see Bella and Alec lounging on the couch. Bella didn't notice me but Alec sure did. We shared a quick greeting, I said hello to Bella and Mahgahyne and I went off to my bedroom.

As soon as I shut the door behind us, she attacked me, setting me off my game for a sec. She had me pinned against the door, and that didn't sit well with my domineering side, causing me to switch our positions. I know I shouldn't have brought her here, but something inside me said to do otherwise. But I don't care at the moment. All I care about is getting laid and then draining this bitch dry.

Her warm fingertips grazed against my well developed body. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. She stared at my body longingly before kissing me again. I slipped her dress off and it fell to the floor with my shirt. I unhooked her bra, leaving her completely naked. I inhaled, her scent clouding my senses. She grabbed my belt and loosened it. With a sharp tug, my pants and boxer fell to the floor, freeing me of the tightness in my jeans. I was about to push into her warmth, but she promptly stopped me from doing so. I could smell the alcohol isn't strong on her anymore, so I guess she's sobering up.

"I can't do this," She said softly to me. I looked at her small frame. She had her back towards me and her hair fell in waves down her back like a waterfall. I shrugged, even though she couldn't see me.

"Why not?" I asked her. I looked at her expectantly for an answer. This was really putting a damper on my mood. She hesitated for a moment. And then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks falling from the sky and landing on me.

"Mahgahyne, are you a virgin?" I asked her, my voice solid and strong.

She nodded, "Yes," she said so softly that it I didn't have accelerated hearing, I wouldn't have heard it.

"I see. So what do you want to do now?"

_'Please say fuck, please say fuck, please say fuck'_, I chanted in my head. I'm horny and hungry. I have a sexy girl standing right in front of me, NAKED who could fulfill both of those needs and she wants to stop over a damn "V-card". Hell no! I was so caught up in my head that I didn't hear what she said.

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly.

"I said, I want to sleep it off. Let's get together a few more times and then see how things progress." WTF?! I just wanted some damn pussy and this chick wants to make a relationship out of this…. What. The. Flying. Shits. Of. Hell?

I nodded in understanding. I moved my arm to the direction of the bed.

"I understand," No, I didn't. I don't even care, "You're welcome to sleep here tonight and have me drop you home tomorrow if you'd like and feel comfortable," I offered her. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good," She replied and walked towards the bed. I trailed after her. We slipped into the sheets and laid there for a while. I turned off the light and she snuggled into me, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, My Sister's Keeper here. Here is the next chapter of WTFSOH :D.

* * *

**Demetri's POV: 2 a.m. **

Mahgahyne wakes up and slips my shirt on. She ran into the hall and to the kitchen. She came back up with a bottle and two glasses.

"Okay. I'm not gonna pretend to sleep when I can't. So cop a squat and let's get to drinkin," She said in a cheerful voice. She poured a glass of wine. I reached for the bottle but she handed me the glass instead. I took and she downed the rest of the bottle in one go. Wow. I mean…. I could surely do better than she can.

**5-7 bottles later**

Mahgahyne sighed and fell out onto the bed. She was sprawled out, putting her intoxicating scent everywhere on my sheets.

"Look… I've been thinking, In order to fuck, you have to be gentle with me. This will only happen once. After this, we will never speak again," She said. I agreed 100% of the way. We'll fuck, I suck her dry and we never talk again, seeing as she'll be in the ground. I nodded my understanding and consent of her idea. She sat up and patted the bed next to her. I sat my full glass down and walked to the bed. I gripped her by her knee joints and pulled her closer to me. We kissed and I began to get hard in my pajama pants. She reached over and turned out the light, the moonlight illuminating the room from the open shades. I slipped the shirt of her body, and placed my hands on her plump breast.

I squeezed them and she moaned softly. I played with her nipples before taking one in my mouth and nipping and sucking at it. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair. While I did that, I played with the other before switching sides. She pulled me back up, and kissed me. We broke apart and looked each other in the eyes for the first time since we met, and all thoughts of draining her dry flew right out the window. Instead of greed, I felt lust and compassion in my undead mind and heart. The look in her eyes and on her face told me that she feels the same way.

I broke the gaze and placed my face in her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. She ran her hands over my body and moved them down to the elastic band of my pajama pants. She slipped her small hand in my pants and ran her petite hand over my shaft. I became harder just by her touch. I growled, telling her she's over stepping her boundaries. She obviously didn't care or see it as a hindrance, seeing as she kept doing it. I pulled off my pants, freeing my dick for the second time tonight.

I slid back on the bed, pulled her closer to me. I placed her on her back; nipped at her neck and rammed my dick inside her, causing her to cry out is pain. Being inside her made my domineering side come out and as soon and I plunged my dick in her, I pulled out and shoved it back in. I started moving at a constant pace that was comfortable for her. She wiped the stray tears from her face and huffed out a sigh.

I started moving faster, picking my pace up. I figured she got comfortable with me being inside her, seeing as she locked her arm around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She leaned up and kissed me. Mahgahyne moaned out, and wrapped her nice, creamy legs around my waist, causing me to go deeper within her warm vagina. I groaned as I felt her walls tighten around my length with every thrust that I make. And every time I hit a spot, she moans out my name, which to me, is a plus. Mahgahyne slowly began meeting me thrust for thrust in a rhythumatic way.

I picked up my pace with every thrust, feeling pure ecstasy as her walls clamped around my length. She moaned out; god that sound is sexy. She came and a moment after I came too, my seed flowing into her.

Mahgahyne unhooked her legs from my waist and I bet that if I was human, it would be blue from lack of blood circulation. I smirked at myself and my stupidity. I was expecting her to just turn around and fall asleep. But instead, she flipped us over and began riding me. Guess she like the dick after all. I mean… who wouldn't. ~Insert cocky-looking smirk~

I groaned as I felt her bottom hit my hips. She was moving at a slow pace, my guess is because she doesn't want to lose her balance. I watched her plump breast bounce with every thrust and slowly but surely, she picked her pace up. I sat up so that we were leveled with each other and promptly grabbed hold of her waist. She placed her small, warm hands on my broad shoulders, helping her balance. I moved her hips up and down at a faster pace and she quickly caught on, moving at a fast pace by herself. Feeling content, I grabbed her creamy, plump breast in my large hands and began needing them. She moaned from the contact, never faultering from what she was initially doing.

She wrapped her arm around my broad shoulders, pushing her body closer to mine. My hands fell from her breast from the close proximity. But hey, I didn't care; I still felt them flush against my skin, our body temperatures contrasting greatly. I grasped her hips again, guiding her faster.

"Demetri," She moaned out my name very softly. I smirked. Glad to see she still knows my name. Good, I'd like to keep it that way. I began moving her hips faster, groaning at her tightness. I hit a spot, causing her to moan my name out loudly. Her walls tightened around me and I came in her. She moaned at that and came herself. I flipped us over so that she was on her back and I was above her. I pulled out of her, stray cum falling onto the bed sheet. I kissed her and she nodded off to sleep.

**Mahgahyne's POV: The next morning**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. My eyes popped open and I looked around at what ever got caught in my line of vision. I slowly sat up, feeling a draft. I looked down to see myself naked. I grasped the sheet to my small frame, realizing that I'm not home. I slept out all night. Bells is gonna freak. Demetri walked in the room dressed in gray pajama pants. I looked at him longingly as the memories from last night came flooding back to the front of my mind.

This guy standing in front of me, whom I don't know from nowhere, took the one thing that still made me pure. I casted my eyes away from his sexy, god-like body. My heart began racing and my body temperature rose. I became wet with just the thought of knowing that he's looking at me.

Demetri chuckled as if he came smell me and hear my heart. I sharply turned my head to look at him. When I did, that's when I fully took in his features. He had sand blonde hair in curls at the top of his head. From the way it felt last night, it was soft and pillow-like. He was tall, taller than me by a long shot. He has nice, pale, creamy skin that contrasted with his bright red eyes. He had broad shoulders and a nice build. He had that body that you would see on the bags of Hollister & Co. The sexy, washboard abs, and nice arm muscles and wooooh. I just got wetter thinking about it. He smirked knowingly at me and I blushed, looking down at the bed spread.

"Good morning beautiful," He said to me, his eyes never leaving my body.

"Hi," I said so softly that I don't think that he heard. He walked closer to a door, pulled it open and grabbed a white towel. He handed me a bar of dove soap and the towel. I nodded my thanks to him, got up and practically ran to the bathroom, to keep him from seeing my naked body.

'_What's the big deal? It ain't like he ain't seen it before.'_ I thought to myself. I deep breathed and started the shower. I sighed contentedly as the warm water hit my body. I washed my body and stepped out the shower. I wrapped the fluffy towel around my body and walked back into the connected bedroom. Demetri was gone but he left a dress and shoes out for me. Next to them was my under garments from last night. I picked them up and it smelled fresh, as if just washed. I smiled. My bag was lying next to the trunk on the floor that was placed in front of the bed. I slipped my undergarments on and got my lotion out my bag. After moisturizing my body, I pulled the dress on. It was simple bubble dress. It was strapless, and the dress was separated by a belt in the middle. The top part was a soft pink and the bottom part was a plaid design with pink, black, white and grey. I pulled on my shoes from last night and brushed my wavy hair. I decided to leave it down. After that, I grabbed my tooth brush out my bag and went to brush my teeth. I walked out the bathroom to see Demetri leaning against the doorframe, fully clothed. He had on black jeans and a white shirt. He also had on grey vans with white laces. I looked at him briefly before putting my items back into my bag.

"Do you know where my dress from last night is?"

"I ripped it last night so I threw it in the garbage," He told me. I nodded in understanding and pulled my jacket on.

"Ready?" I nodded and we left the room, heading down stairs.

"Would you like some water before we go?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be great." We walked to the kitchen and Demetri said hello to a guy and a girl. The girl looked at me and I realized that this is Bella, my roommate. I looked at her wide eyed, shock flowing to my face.

"Hey Gahyne-Gahyne. What are you doing here?" She asked me. I pointed to Demetri. She looked at him and nodded. I looked at the guy next to Bella and guessed that that's Alec, he boyfriend/ baby daddy. He stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way. Bella's lucky. She had a loving boyfriend and baby on the way. It's so cute. I just know that when that baby comes out, I'm takin off with him.

"I thought you were back at the house," I said to her. She shook her head.

"Alec called me and told me he was back in Washington. So I called him and told him to come get me cause I felt lonely at home."

"What do you mean? Wasn't Lauren and Gina there?" She shook her head.

"They left about an hour after you did. God it sucks to be pregnant. I can't go no where," She said, looking at the counter. We locked eyes and started laughing.

"Any who, Mahgahyne, this is Alec, my fiancé. Alec, this is my best friend/ rommie Mahgahyne," Bella said. Alec nodded at me and I smiled. I looked at Demetri. He handed me a water bottle and we walked out the kitchen.

"See you at home Bells," I yelled.

"Kay," She yelled back.

Demetri and I walked to the car. I looked up to see the gray skies. It looks as though it's gonna rain today. Demetri held open the door for me and I slid into the passenger side of the car. He shut the door before sliding into the driver's side of the car. He started the car and drove off.

I gave him the address and like 10 minutes later, he pulled up in front of my drive way. I looked at him, wondering if I should say something.

"Thanks," I said softly. He nodded before leaning in and kissed me.

"No problem,"

"I'll see you later Demetri, I have to go," I told him. Even though I told him that we won't keep in contact after last night, I decided against it. It could turn out good. I got out the car, shutting it behind me and began walking up the path to my house. I shut the door behind me after stepping inside, catching a glimpse of his car as he drove down the road.


End file.
